


Paint the Grey Sky Blue

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เรื่องมันเป็นอย่างว่า... จริงเหรอ? </p><p>(fix-it ficlet เพราะเราเชื่อว่าทุกอย่างไม่ได้เป็นแค่อย่างที่เห็นเสมอไป คริคริ)</p><p>(SPOILER ALERT สำหรับ SPECTRE นะคะ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Grey Sky Blue

เช้าวันนี้มหานครลอนดอนก็ยังขมุกขมัว ผู้คนต่างดำเนินชีวิตของตัวไม่ต่างจากวันอื่นๆ แทบไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเพียงไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนหน้าเกือบเกิดเหตุการณ์พลิกโลกอะไรขึ้นบ้าง

ศูนย์ปฏิบัติการฝ่ายพลาธิการของ MI6 ตอนนี้เงียบงัน ว่างเปล่า มีเพียงชายคนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่ลำพังกับโต๊ะทำงานตัวสุดท้ายที่เหลืออยู่ โต๊ะตัวเดียวที่ไม่ได้ถูกเก็บออกไปพร้อมกับยุทโธปกรณ์ทุกชิ้นที่เขาคิดสร้างมาเองกับมือตอนที่องค์กรที่เขาทำงานให้นั้นถูกสั่งยุบอย่างไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย

_ไม่เป็นไรมั้ง เดี๋ยวค่อยสร้างใหม่ก็ได้_

แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ เขาก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าสถานการณ์ต่อจากนี้จะเป็นอย่างไร ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตอนนี้เขาอยู่ในสถานะไหน ตำแหน่งใด

ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ายังเรียกตัวเองว่า 'คิว' ได้รึเปล่า

ไอ้บอนด์บ้า… 

เพราะความบ้าระห่ำหมอนั่นแท้ๆ ทำให้ซีสบช่องและได้โอกาสเสนอต่อรัฐบาลให้ยุติการทำงานขององค์กรที่เขาเพิ่งจะเริ่มเรียกว่า “องค์กรของผม” ได้อย่างสนิทใจได้ไม่นาน เจ้าหน้าที่ถูกสั่งโยกย้ายไปปฏิบัติหน้าที่อื่นกระจัดกระจาย คงต้องใช้เวลาพักใหญ่ทีเดียวกว่ามัลเลอรีจะหาทางพูดจนพวกนักการเมืองงี่เง่านั่นคืนอำนาจให้ MI6 กลับมาทำงานได้อีกครั้ง

เพราะถึงยังไง  _-_ _บางทีก็ยังจำเป็นต้องมีคนเหนี่ยวไกปืนบ้าง_ _-_

แต่จะไปว่าบอนด์อย่างเดียวก็ไม่ถูก เขาเองไม่ใช่เหรอที่ตัดสินใจยอมทำตามคำขอของคนผู้นั้นและปิดข้อมูลพิกัดของบอนด์ที่ได้จากสมาร์ทบลัดเป็นความลับ เขาเองไม่ใช่เหรอที่แม้จะคงตำแหน่งควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์… ผอ.ฝ่ายพลาธิการขององค์กรราชการลับที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดแห่งหนึ่งของโลก แต่กลับจับไม่ได้ว่าเป้าหมายที่แท้จริงของซีในการรวมระบบสอดแนมทางอิเล็กโทรนิกส์ทั้งหมดคืออะไร จับไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามีใครชักใยหน่วยงานของซีให้ใช้อำนาจหน้าที่ในการสอดแนมดักฟังข้อมูลทุกอย่างใน MI6 มาระยะใหญ่ อาจจะก่อนเหตุสกายฟอลเสียด้วยซ้ำ

และแม้แต่หลังเหตุการณ์สกายฟอล แม้แต่ตอนที่เขาย้ายฐานมาอยู่ที่นี่แล้ว เขาก็ยังจับไม่ได้อยู่ดีว่าระบบที่เขาออกแบบมากับมือกำลังถูกใช้เป็นเครื่องมือขององค์กรก่อการร้าย… 

บางทีเขาอาจจะ “อ่อน” ไปอย่างที่บอนด์ว่าจริงๆ

อดีต 'คิว' ถอนใจ ยกมือขึ้นดันแว่นก่อนจะเอื้อมจับเมาส์เลื่อนไปปิดหน้าต่างโปรแกรมที่เปิดขึ้นมาดูเล่นฆ่าเวลา แต่แล้วก็กลับได้ยินเสียงความเคลื่อนไหวขลุกขลักจากหน้าประตูเหล็กบานใหญ่ที่เคยเป็นทางออกไปสู่โรงเก็บยานพาหนะ

ใครกัน?

ถ้าไม่ใช่แทนเนอร์ก็คงมันนี่เพนนีละมั้ง ทั้งสองคนบอกเขาไว้แล้วว่าจะเรียกตัวเขาเองถ้าต้องการความช่วยเหลือใดๆ เขาก็แค่ไม่คิดว่ามันจะเร็วขนาดนี้ 

แต่… 

เงาที่เคลื่อนลงมาพร้อมกับลิฟต์นั้นสูงเกินจะเป็นแทนเนอร์ และดูเป็นผู้ชายเกินจะเป็นมันนี่เพนนี… 

ไม่น่า… 

อายุยืนเป็นบ้า… 

“บอนด์”

ร่างสูงนั้นยังคงยืนนิ่ง ชุดปฏิบัติการรัดรูปสีดำขมุกขมอมเมื่อคืนถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นชุดสูทราคาแพงระยับเรียบกริบอันแสนชินตา

“ผมนึกว่าคุณไปแล้ว” เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจ แต่รู้ตัวอีกทีก็ผุดลุกจากเก้าอี้ก้าวเข้าไปยืนตรงหน้าเขาแล้ว

“ไปไหน?” บอนด์ถามพลางก้าวเท้าเข้ามาแล้วเหลียวมองไปรอบๆ “นี่ซียึดของนายไปหมดเลยจริงๆ เหรอเนี่ย”

“ก็เห็นไปกับดร.สวอนน์” นั่นเป็นแค่การสังเกตการณ์เท่านั้นจริงๆ เขารู้จักสายลับมือหนึ่งของ MI6 คนนี้ดีเกินกว่าจะนึกน้อยใจอะไร บอนด์ไม่เคยปล่อยโอกาสในการหา 'เพื่อน' ระหว่างปฏิบัติภารกิจให้ผ่านเลยไปโดยเปล่าประโยชน์ แม้เขาจะไม่เคยจริงจังกับใครนานนัก แต่การหายตัวไปสองสามวันหรืออาจจะเป็นสัปดาห์หลังภารกิจทุกครั้งก็เป็นสถานการณ์ที่ทุกคนคุ้นดี… อย่างน้อยก็จนกระทั่งเมื่อไม่นานมานี้ล่ะนะ ช่วงหลังนี้บอนด์แทบไม่อยู่กับ 'เพื่อน' เหล่านั้นแต่ก็กลับมาหมกอยู่กับเขาแทน แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่คนอื่นจะต้องรู้ไม่ใช่เหรอ

แววในดวงตาที่หรี่ลงมองเขาคู่นั้นหม่นมัวลง “นี่นายพูดกับคนที่เกือบตายตั้งหลายครั้งใน 48 ชม.ที่ผ่านมาอย่างนี้เหรอ”

ใช่ เขารู้ เพราะแม้จะลบโปรแกรมสมาร์ทบลัดไปจากเซิร์ฟเวอร์ทั้งหมด แต่เขาก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องลบโปรแกรมที่อยู่ในเครื่องของเขาไม่ใช่เหรอ นาโนบ็อทในเลือดของบอนด์ใช่ว่าจะหายไปง่ายๆ แล้วยังวิทยุสื่อสารที่อยู่ในนาฬิกาเรือนนั้น… 

บอนด์ต้องรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขาได้ยินทุกอย่างตั้งแต่สายลับผู้นั้นเริ่มกดปุ่มส่งสัญญานตอนเดินเข้าไปในห้องอุกกาบาตบ้านั่น คำของโบลเฟลด์ที่ซัดทอดถึงซีเป็นหลักฐานสำคัญที่ทำให้เอ็มยอมกล้าที่จะบุ่มบ่ามไปปิดเซิร์ฟเวอร์นายน์อายส์ตั้งแต่ต้น แต่บอนด์ก็ต้องรู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาได้ยินคำบอกรักระหว่างดร.สวอนน์ ได้ยินคำของบอนด์ที่บอกว่าจะไม่มีทางลืมคุณหมอคนสวย ใช่สินะ เอากันแค่คืนเดียวก็จะไม่ลืมกันไปตลอดชีวิตได้แล้ว 

แล้วก็เหมือนจะรู้ว่าเขาคิดอะไรอยู่ ร่างสูงตรงหน้าเอื้อมมือมาจับใบหน้าของเขาไว้ทั้งสองด้าน “ไม่เอาน่ะ นายน่าจะรู้ดีที่สุดว่าไม่ควรเก็บเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างภารกิจนอกประเทศมาคิดจริงจัง”

“ผมไม่ได้คิด ผมก็แค่รู้สึกว่ามันไม่ค่อยจะแฟร์กับดร.สวอนน์นะ เธอเพิ่งเสียคุณพ่อไป เพิ่งผ่านประสบการณ์เฉียดตายมาด้วย สภาพจิตใจน่าจะกำลังเปราะบาง แล้วคุณยังจะมาล้อเล่นกับความรู้สึกของเธอแบบนี้อีก” ถ้าจะมีการจัดอันดับนิสัยของบอนด์ที่เขาเกลียดที่สุดไอ้เรื่องความไม่คิดถึงใจคนอื่นคงรั้งอันดับต้นๆ ทีเดียว

“แล้วนายไม่คิดถึงสภาพจิตใจฉันบ้างเหรอไง” น้ำเสียงของบอนด์ราวกับจะตัดพ้อนิดๆ “บางทีฉันก็ไม่ได้มีทางเลือกมากนักหรอกนะ”

เขายกมือขึ้นดันแว่นอีกครั้ง “ดร.สวอนน์ไม่เอาคุณแล้วจริงๆ สินะครับ” พูดพลางยิ้มมุมปาก เขารู้ว่าบอนด์รู้ว่าเขาเห็นบทสนทนาระหว่างคนทั้งคู่เมื่อคืนก่อนที่คุณหมอผู้นั้นจะติดร่างแหเข้ามาในเรื่องวุ่นๆ … สมน้ำหน้า ให้โดนปฏิเสธเสียบ้างก็ดี

คนตรงหน้าถอนใจก่อนจะลงมือทั้งสองข้างลง “แมเดลีนรู้ว่าตัวเธอต้องการอะไร แล้วเธอก็อยู่กับพ่อมานานพอที่จะรู้ว่าคนอย่างฉันคงไม่สามารถทิ้งชีวิตตรงนี้ไปได้ง่ายๆ อีกอย่าง… ตรงนี้ยังมีอะไรที่ฉันคิดถึงอยู่นะ” ดวงตาคู่นั้นฉายประกายประหลาด

“แต่คุณพูดเองว่าคุณจะจำเธอได้ทุกที่” แม้จะเป็นแฮคเกอร์ที่เก่งแค่ไหนแต่เขาก็เจาะความหมายในตาคู่นั้นไม่ออก เขาไม่อยากตีความอะไรเกินความเป็นจริงไป เรื่องระหว่างเขากับบอนด์มันไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงจัง เป็นแค่ความสุขชั่วครั้งชั่วคราวจากคนที่ว่างและสะดวกแถมยังปลอดภัยจากการรั่วไหลของข้อมูลองค์กร ไม่มีอะไรมากกว่านั้น

“เหมือนที่นายก็ตามฉันไปได้ทุกที่ใช่มั้ยล่ะ” สายตาคู่นั้นฉายแววกรุ้มกริ่ม “เมื่อกี้นายยังเปิดโปรแกรมดูอยู่เลยไม่ใช่หรือไง นายเห็นแล้วว่าฉันยังอยู่ในลอนดอน นายเห็นว่าเมื่อคืนฉันพาแมเดลีนไปส่งโรงแรมแล้วฉันก็กลับบ้าน… คนเดียว”

เขายังไม่ทันจะได้ตอบ บอนด์ก็พูดต่อ “นายรู้นี่ว่าคำนั้นฉันตั้งใจพูดให้นายได้ยิน คิว”

***

บอนด์เปิดประตูรถเข้านั่งประจำที่คนขับของ DB5 คันงามพลางหันไปมองคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ 

“พร้อมนะ”

“ผมก็ยังไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดีว่าคุณจะยืนยันให้ผมต้องมาทดสอบสมรรถภาพรถคันนี้กับคุณทำไมในเมื่อผมเป็นคนดูแลการซ่อมมันขึ้นมากับมือผมย่อมรู้ดีที่สุด แล้วคุณเองก็เอารถคันนี้ไปส่งดร.สวอนน์มาแล้วก็น่าจะเป็นการทดสอบที่เพียงพอแล้ว ผมกำลังยุ่งกับการจัดการแผนกใหม่ ไม่สิ ที่จริงเอ็มสั่งให้ผมต้องวางระบบของ MI6 ใหม่ทั้งหมด ที่จริงผมไม่ควรจะยอมตามใจคุณแล้วขึ้นรถนี่มาตั้งแต่ต้นด้วยซ้ำ ให้ลูกน้อง…”

คำพูดที่เหลือถูกกลืนหายไปกับริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้าที่ประทับลงมาอย่างไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย เวลาผ่านไปหลายอึดใจทีเดียวกว่าปากของเขาจะเป็นอิสระได้อีกครั้ง 

“ก็เพราะนายเป็นคนสร้างมันขึ้นมาใหม่นี่แหละถึงต้องพานายไปด้วย… อ้อ แล้วเอ็มก็รู้แล้วว่านายจะลาพักร้อนนับตั้งแต่วันนี้เป็นต้นไป จนกว่าฉันจะหายเหนื่อยนะ” รอยยิ้มน้อยๆ ผุดพรายขึ้นที่มุมปากระหว่างที่มือนั่นลดจากใบหน้าเขาไปจับกระปุกเกียร์

“ตอนนี้ผมเกลียดคุณเป็นบ้าเลยว่ะ” คิวพูดก่อนจะหันมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างไม่ให้บอนด์เห็นมุมปากที่หยักขึ้นของตัวเอง

-fin for now-

**Author's Note:**

> ชื่อเรื่องจาก Cloudy Sky ของ The Cardigans ค่ะ


End file.
